Love in Lumiose
by Tinfoot
Summary: Everyone knows about the pokemon called Mewtwo that was captured by Red five years ago. What not everyone knows is that Mewtwo isn't all that unique and has had several versions of it made in nearly every combo, including female mewtwo. What happens when an old scientist helps one such mewtwo escape and ultimately end up with an average Joe in Lumiose? M X F lemon later, bad title


The semi frantic yells of humans and the general sounds of chaos. These sounds and more filled the ears of an old scientist as he ran for dear life through the forest that surrounded the now ruined research station that he had worked at for the last twenty years or so. His final piece of work in that lab included overseeing some engineering work on the lab's generator, which just so happened to overheat and explode soon after his shift had finished.

After the sabotage, the scientist used a stim that his team had developed a few years back and took to the forest. How could a sixty-six year old man run through the forest and away from armed pursuers you ask? The stim that his team had developed exponentially increased one's athletic abilities for about an hour. So with the help of his stim, the scientist took to the forest with the speed and guile of a twenty-six year old olympian with a very important package safely deposited in his pocket. The package? A plain gray pokeball.

After fifteen minutes, and several miles, of running that he might of once called sprinting, the scientist stopped for a moment to catch his breath and listen. He listened for a few moments before his ears picked up on something that, even though he knew to expect it, sent a chill down his spine: The barks and yells of a Mightyena hunting party and their masters.

Knowing that he didn't have long before the dogs found him, the scientist took off again with the goal of trying his damndest to throw the dogs off his scent. He used every trick that he knew: Crossing rivers, ditching his jacket on an offshooting trail, swimming through a portion of the nearby marshes, hell, he even rolled around in the mud for a minute or two. Once sufficiently muddy and hopefully scent free, he took off again onto the path to his original destination: The shining city, Lumiose.

After about ten minutes and a mile later, the scientist took another break to catch his breath.

'Shit.' He thought to himself. 'Why am I so tired? The stim should last for at least another half hour!' Deciding to use the unplanned period of respite to his advantage, he climbed a nearby tree to take a look and listen around for his pursuers. To his surprise and relief, he could not find them at all, but could easily see the prism tower only a mile and a half or so away.

He dropped down to the ground and nearly fell over as he hit the ground, caught off guard by a pulse of pain centered on his heart. Something was seriously wrong. Just then his phone rang and he brought it up to see who it was. The scientist was relieved to see it was one of his colleagues and co-conspirators who helped set up this jail break of sorts. He answered the phone and brought it up to his ear.

"Good to hear from you Solomon, did you make it out OK?" He said, expecting (and hoping) to hear a hearty laugh of triumph from his aging friend. He instead heard someone take a long drag on a cigarette on the other end of the line. The scientist's eyes widened, Solomon never smoked, he hated it in fact. A chill ran down his spine as he could only guess who might have gotten a hold of Solomon's phone and what might of happened to him.

"Doctor Jin," An ice-cold voice came through the speaker, seemingly so uninterested in anything at all. "I never took you for the backstabbing type. Not too fitting for a geneticist, especially for one of your age and previous... _loyalty_." The voice said, practically spitting out the last word.

"L-Leonidas..." Doctor Jin stuttered as his eyes widened further and his blood froze in his veins. Solomon was dead. Nothing short of death could explain Solomon's phone getting into the hands of the head of team rocket's Kalosian division.

"What in the world, pray tell, made you want to risk not just your life, but the lives of so many others on such an odd little plan? For just one pokémon that is practically identical to the other hundreds that you and your team had grown and experimented on for the last ten years? Especially after that fuck up five years ago." Leonidas asked, voice only changing to a condescending tone as he mocked the scientist's efforts.

"Leonidas, what we have been doing is wrong! I won't pretend to be some saint, I have too much blood on my hands to be anything like that, but I am not blind, not anymore!" Jin said after a regaining his nerve. He knew that Leonidas already had someone trying to trace this call, so he had to keep on the move and think of some way to keep them guessing.

A slow clap of sorts cam through the phone, followed by Leonidas' cold voice, expertly hiding the insanity that dwelled within him along with it. "Yes, very nice and all, but... _what_ exactly do you plan to do _if _you manage to get away, hm?" That stopped Jin in his tracks, he hadn't thought that far ahead. He shook his head and continued on, determined to get the pokémon he held in his pocket to safety. He _will _do this, even if it is the last thing he does, but Leonidas wasn't done just yet.

"Go off to the police? Can't do that, we have men in every police department in Kalos. Hoenn? You wouldn't manage to survive with both Aqua and Magma going at eachother there. Sinnoh? You might get tried for heresy there. I heard it's expensive as all hell to get a good place in Unova. Need I explain why it'd be a bad idea to go to the Johto-Kanto mainland, the place where we are strongest? From where I'm sitting, you're right fucked Jin. Tell you what, come on back and we'll forget this little... transgression. What do you say?" Leonidas continued in a mocking tone, using his infamous silver tongue to list off reasons that Jin should see his plan as faulty and turn back. Right back into the Pyroar's open maw.

Jin was about to reply when he was cut off by Leonidas."Ahh, who am I kidding, you're nothing if not stubborn Jin. An hour and a half: that's how long you have until that Nidoking poison I ordered to be put into those precious stims of yours stop your heart. I figure a corpse will be easier to track, don't you think? As the locals say; Au revoir, Jin." Leonidas said before he hung up, leaving Jin frozen in shock in the forest.

As Jin stood still and stared blankly into the forest, his mind flashed back to his high school biology class 50 years ago.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The room was full of teenagers, most only a year or so away from graduation and the minimum age to be a league certified trainer, chatting about various things before the class began. All to soon the bell rang, signaling the beginning of a boring class. But there was one child who looked forward to this class every morning. A young Jin sat in his desk, pencil and notebook at the ready, as he watched his teacher get up and move to the board to begin the class that just might help him be a scientist like his dear old dad._

_ "Now since this lesson is about various things that will help you should any of you decide to become trainers, we will be going over the various status affects that could plague both you and your pokémon over the next few days. First up: Poisoning. While all kinds of poisoning are treatable with modern medicine as it is, some can only be treated before a certain amount of time, such as Nidoking poison. If you get stung by a Nidoking and don't treat yourself within twenty-three minutes, it's so deep into your system that no medicine can get it out of ya. Next: Paralysis..." The lesson continued on as Jin's memory began to fade back into reality._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~

Nidoking poison? He had taken that stim forty minutes ago. His eyes watered and he dropped to his knees as realization struck him like a punch to the gut.

He was a dead man.

His stomach did a couple of backflips through a ring of fire, making him throw up what little food he had managed to get down this morning, but he knew it was no good trying to throw up the poison. No, even if it wasn't too late, it had been injected directly into his blood stream and there was nothing he could do to get it out. He wiped his mouth of his sick and just sat there on his knees and let his tears form in his eyes and fall unbidden or unhindered for a few minutes. Most would call a sixty-six year old man crying in the wilderness a sorry sight, but considering his recent 'revelation', it was a perfectly acceptable response.

'_Ok_,' He thought, standing up and wiping his face a bit. 'I guess _I'm on a bit of a time limit, now... what to do next? First of all, fuck this phone_.' He thought as he dropped his phone to the ground before he stepped on it, shattering it. '_That should keep them from tracking me with it, assuming they are._ _Now, I need to get Sen somewhere safe. I need to get her to someone who can take care of her after I'm gone. Heh, never thought I'd say that. Now, which way's route 16?' _He thought to himself as he walked in the direction that he remembered the popular fishing spot.

He walked for about half an hour, now painfully aware of his slowness, before finding himself on one of the northern ridges that encompass the part of route connected to Lumiose. As Jin observed the fishing hole that covered most of the route, he felt a few rain drops fall onto his head. Soon enough this progressed into a full-blown rainstorm. He slid down and hurriedly made his way to the shining city's gate, which now looked like a shining beacon in the quickly darkening landscape before him. He managed to get into the shelter of the gate, but not without getting thoroughly soaked.

Jin looked up at the woman stationed at the gate's checkpoint and saw her staring at him over her magazine with an almost incredulous look in her eye. "'When it rains, it pours', right?" Jin chuckled lightly to the woman who apparantly took this as her dismissal back behind the pages of her magazine. Jin rested for a few minutes in the checkpoint before he ventured out onto the still pouring streets of Lumiose. He walked, now very much regretting his decision to ditch his coat back when he thought it might help save his life. He inwardly chuckled at the thought as if it was an impossible dream of a childhood.

Jin walked into an alley, inwardly debating about what to do next, when he fell to his knees, clutching at his heart as a nearly unbearable pain pulsed through him with every erratic beat of his heart. After what felt like an erternity, he managed to get back up to his feat. That was it. He didn't know how much time was left, all he knew as that he didn't have much and that someone needs to take care of Sen after he's gone.

Jin wandered for a few minutes among the dark and cold alley ways of Lumiose before he came to what he could only guess as the back entrance to an apartment block. "Not my first choice, but this'll have to do." He said laboriously. He could already feel his heart beginning te beat erratically, and he had the distinct feeling that the next time he had an attack, he won't be getting back up. He walked into the garage and went to the door that surely led to the complex proper. With shaky hands, took out the little gray pokeball that had cost him adn his friends so much, yet was worth everything that it had cost them, and a notepad complete with a little pen once he reached the door. He wrote a message on the note pad before ripping it out and wrapping the minimized ball in the paper and setting it down on the small steps before the door.

Jin stood back up, and turned to leave the complex before he was seen. Just before rounding the corner and leaving the complex, and Sen's ball, out of sight, he looked back one final time before turning back around and leaving, never to be seen again.

~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Author's note! **_

I am terribly sorry for how long this took, I have no excuse other than I was simply being lazy. Once again, I am sorry. Anyway, how'd you like it? After you read this, check out my bio so you can follow me on Tumblr so I can post updates/alerts without feeling like a dick and sending a red flag up and making people think I have written when I haven't.


End file.
